La vie des Uchiwa sonne parfois creuse
by Itaori
Summary: Dans deux jours, les Uchiwa se manifesteront... Et ce sera la guerre civile. Il faut éviter ça. Shisui à un plan, il veut à tout prix préserver la perle rare du clan Uchiwa... La fraternité. Mais Itachi avance qu'il ne peut plus porter ce fardeau sur ses épaules. Itachi x Shisui... Ou pas! C'est selon voir point de vue!


Ceci est ma troisième fanfic, celle-ci est sur le temps des jeunes Uchiwa, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Couples: Itachi x Shisui… Ou pas! À votre point de vue!

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi.

 _Jamais, tu m'entends? Jamais je ne les laisserai détruire cet fraternité qui existe en toi et Sasuke… Même si pour cela… Je dois donner ma vie._

 **La vie des Uchiwa sonne parfois creuse.**

C'était une belle journée qui commençait, ensoleillé, comme notre Uchiwa préférait. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête: aller retrouver son meilleur ami et s'entrainer avec lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il était sensé aller faire. Il le rejoignit donc à l'endroit où ils se donnaient tous les jours rendez-vous, la petite falaise.

Le jeune Uchiwa aux cheveux longs se tenait debout au bord de la falaise, à regarder au loin. Ses cheveux volaient au vent. Il finit par se retourner et sourire.

"Salut Shisui.

-Yo.

-Encore une belle journée, n'est-ce pas?

-Comme je les aime."

Les deux se sourirent. Mais en vrai, s'ils venaient se voir aussi tôt, à l'aube, ce n'était pas pour discuter ou faire des trucs entre amis. C'était pour planifier, parler sérieux, et trouver le meilleur choix. L'entrainement n'était qu'une couverture.

"Les Uchiwa ont planifié leur coup d'état dans deux jours. Il faut agir demain.

-Oui.

-Alors? Penses-tu toujours pouvoir les influencer? Restes-tu focaliser sur ce choix, malgré sa probable impossibilité?

-… Je vais réfléchir. J'ai une autre idée, je t'en parlerai plus tard.

-…"

Itachi sourit. Shisui essaya de faire de même, mais n'y parvint pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait peur de faire un sourire tache en face de celui de son ami. Il répondit seulement par un pouce levé, puis le silence s'installa.

Seul le vent demeurait bruyant sur cette falaise, et seul les yeux de l'Uchiwa au cheveux longs demeuraient visible à ceux de celui aux cheveux courts. Ses yeux étaient plus tristes que les siens ; ceux d'Itachi partaient noirs et finissaient gris, avec le reflet de la lumière présente dans ses pupilles, alors que lui n'avait que deux billes noires sans attirance.

De plus, il avait de beaux cils longs. Les cheveux fins, lisses, longs. Tout comme Shisui aurait aimé les avoir.

"Ça… Ça te dirait de venir manger chez moi ce midi?

-Désolé, mais j'ai promis à Sasuke de revenir pour le déjeuner.

-Ah… Oui…"

Il était déçu, mais pas des tonnes. Il savait ce que représentait cette fraternité. C'était… La perle rare du clan Uchiwa. Il ferait tout pour la conserver.

"Mais je suis libre cet après-midi. Sasuke sera à l'académie."

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shisui. Il n'avait pas de frère, pas de mère, ni de père. Il était seul. Et le temps passé avec son ami était précieux pour lui.

"Cool! Viens quand tu veux."

Itachi répondit par un sourire. Shisui était bien le seul avec Sasuke qui avait l'occasion de recevoir un sourire d'Itachi. Et cela lui faisait très plaisir.

"Shisui… Tu sais, si l'on venait à échouer…

-N'y pense pas. Pense plutôt à ce qu'on doit faire pour éviter ça.

-… Tu as raison."

L'Uchiwa aux cheveux courts posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Ça ira."

Itachi sourit, et répondit par un vague "merci".

"Parfois… Ce n'est pas facile d'être un Uchiwa."

Shisui regarda son ami, qui semblait avoir une certaine tristesse dans le regard. D'habitude, tel qu'il le connaissait, il aurait froncé les sourcils, ou tourné le dos. Mais là, il semblait avoir envie de verser quelques larmes, et cela fendait le coeur de notre Uchiwa. Il voulait le rassurer, faire ce qu'il pouvait pour ne plus voir cette tristesse sur son visage. Il se sentait inutile en se comparant à Sasuke. Mais il voulait apparaître aussi protecteur qu'un grand frère aux yeux d'Itachi.

Il voulu tenté quelque chose. Un signe… Une parole… Un regard… Ou autre chose… Ça aurait sans doute suffit…

"NII-SAN!"

Itachi retrouva le sourire, sûrement forcé, mais présent. Il reçu dans ses bras une petite boule de bonne humeur, qui le fit oublier les problèmes.

Lui aussi, il aurait bien aimé lui faire oublier quelques problèmes.

"Sasuke, tu devrais être en train de te préparer pour tout-à-l'heure. Tu vas à l'académie.

-Je sais! J'ai déjà tout préparé! De quoi vous parliez avec Shisui?!

-Ça ne te regarde pas, Sasuke.

-Mais…"

Sasuke regarda Shisui, en faisant ses yeux de chien battu. Itachi tourna également le regard vers son ami, s'attendant visiblement à une réaction.

Mais là, rien.

Il regarda les deux frères sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Il les admirait. Il les enviait. Les jalousait.

 _Jamais… Jamais je ne laisserai ce clan détruire cette fraternité qui existe entre vous deux… Même si pour cela, je dois aller jusqu'à la mort. Même si pour cela, je dois aller jusqu'à me faire détester du clan et du village entier. Rien ne remplacera ça._

"Shisui, tu…

-Alors?! Dit-moi Shisui! De quoi tu parlais avec Nii-san?!"

L'Uchiwa aux cheveux courts fit un léger sourire et caressa la tête du plus jeune avant de tourner le dos et lever la main.

"À plus tard Itachi!

-…"

Ce dernier regarda son ami partir avec une touche d'incompréhension dans le regard, et rentra avec son frère.

Le lendemain, tôt le matin.

Il prétendait rentrer chez lui. Il prétendait que tout allait bien. Qu'il était sûr de lui.

En vrai, il revenait du bureau de l'Hokage. Il se dirigeait vers la falaise. En regardant le bord, il eut une profonde envie de sauter pour que tout s'arrête. Mais jamais il n'abandonnerai son ami.

 _Ce n'est pas facile… D'être un Uchiwa._

S'ils échouaient… C'est vrai, et s'ils échouaient? Le clan serait décimé, et cette perle rare serait brisée. Un des deux frères ne survirait pas, c'était évident.

Shisui s'assit, regardant au loin. Ce soleil levant… Ce serait sans doute la dernière fois qu'il le verrait.

Il pria. Une prière assez courte, mais pleine de choses à raconter.

"Shisui.

-C'est toi Itachi?

-Tu es bien matinal, dis-moi.

-Et toi, que fais-tu ici?

-… Je… Voulais voir le soleil se lever."

Elle était presque imperceptible, mais Shisui sentit une part de tristesse dans sa voix. Il refusa de se retourner pour voir le visage de son ami, il préférait seulement écouter sa voix.

"J'ai eu la même idée.

-… Shisui! Tu…"

Il se leva, se retourna, et remarqua que son ami lâcherai tôt ou tard. Les nuages commencèrent petit à petit à recouvrir la soleil levant, et la première goutte de pluie tomba simultanément avec la première larme d'Itachi.

La pluie commença à tomber sur le village, tout comme Itachi semblait verser plusieurs larmes à la fois.

Shisui lui prit la joue.

"Tu entends? … Le ciel pleure pour toi. Tu le rends triste...

-…

-Ce n'est pas au ciel qu'il faut exprimer ta douleur, mais à moi. Si tu me rends triste, je ne t'en voudrais pas."

Shisui serra Itachi dans ses bras. Ce dernier referma ses mains sur son dos.

"Shisui…

-…"

Le premier coup de tonnerre se fit entendre au moment qu'Itachi choisit pour crier son désespoir.

"Je ne peux plus tenir tout ça sur mes épaules! Je ne veux plus!

-…

-J'aimerais… J'aimerais ne pas être né sous ce nom… J'aimerai que tout s'arrête maintenant… Mais je ne peux pas laisser Sasuke seul comme ça…"

Shisui se mordait les lèvres, il avait envie de pleurer pour son ami.

"Ce fardeau… Ce fardeau je peux le porter, tu sais. Si au final les villageois nous rejettent, je porterai seul cette haine. La seule chose que je veux… C'est que ton frère et toi soyez toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Quoi qu'il arrive, s'il te vient de mettre en jeu cette fraternité, ne le fais pas. C'est la seule perle qu'il faut garder à travers l'histoire du clan."

Itachi promit, et s'écarta de Shisui avant de s'essuyer les yeux.

"Désolé. Je ne pourrai pas porter ça seul s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose.

-… Il faudra bien que tu le fasse, à un moment ou à un autre. Car il se peut que tôt ou tard…

-… Ne parle pas de ça, Shisui.

-C'est ça… La vie d'un Uchiwa. On se sacrifie pour nos proches et en retour, que de haine, que de critiques. On se sacrifie pour nous proches et nous mourront en échange. Ça sonne creux… On se sacrifie sans vraiment être reconnu comme sacrifice, on meurt pour des personnes nous haïssant sûrement par la suite, on meurt pour nos proches, on meurt pour le village. Il n'y a pas de raison reconnaissable à notre existence, pas de raison appréciable."

Shisui regarda le ciel qui semblait commencé à se dégager.

"«Mais je préfère ça que de voir mes proches mourir.»… Dans le fond, cette pensée est vide…"

Itachi baissa les yeux et paru décourager aux yeux de notre Uchiwa. Il se sentait légèrement coupable de son désespoir.

"Mais c'est la meilleure pensée à se dire pour pouvoir continuer à se battre au nom des frères Uchiwa."

Le soir venu, les deux jeunes amis se retrouvèrent au bord de leur falaise, comme à chaque fois. Lorsque celui aux cheveux longs arriva, le premier était déjà là, au bord.

"Shisui, alors tu as…

-J'ai échoué, Itachi.

-…?

-Danzô… M'a pris mon oeil droit…"

Shisui se retourna, et un liquide rouge semblait couler le long de sa joue. Itachi fut paralysé quelques instants devant cette scène, puis Shisui reprit.

"Je te laisse… T'occuper du reste. Désormais…

-Attends, Shisui, de quoi parles-tu?!

-Je t'offre ça. Prends-en bien soin, s'il-te-plaît."

Shisui s'arracha l'oeil gauche et en fit présent à son ami. Un de ses corbeaux vint le prendre.

"J'aurais aimé vous voir plus âgés… J'aurais aimé voir cette fraternité jusqu'au bout de ma vie. Mais maintenant… Ma vie ne sonne pas plus creuse que celle d'un ange à qui l'on aurait arraché les ailes. Itachi. Je te laisse faire ce que bon te semble désormais. Je ne peux plus t'apporter d'aide. Je te suis inutile.

-Shisui, non! Tu…

-Je ne sais quoi faire. Fait-le… Comme un Uchiwa l'aurait fait."

Shisui s'approcha doucement de son ami et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de reculer jusqu'au bord de la falaise.

"Shisui!

-Adieu, Itachi. J'aurais aimé… Consacrer plus de temps avec un ami comme toi."

L'aveugle recula, et finit par perde l'équilibre et tomber. Itachi tenta désespérément de le rattraper, en vain.

"SHISUI !"

Le corps tomba. La pluie versa. Les larmes coulèrent.

"Shisui… Je ne peux pas… Porter ce fardeau sur mes frêles épaules seul… Dis-moi… Que dois-je faire maintenant...?"

 _Vous connaissez la suite…_


End file.
